I need
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: John tenia que remediar los errores cometidos, para estar al lado de Sherlock. ¡Continuación de "Stolen Kiss"! Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Note:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo una gran satisfacción

 **Advertencias:** Absolutamente ninguna, creo… esta fic es una continuación de "Stolen kiss"

 **NA:** Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un comentario, follow o favoritos. Y por supuesto a mi querido Sorlac que se toma parte de su valioso tiempo para corregir mis trabajos, te quiero. La falta de imaginación me ataco de nuevo aun así espero que sea del agrado de alguien.

¡Vamos Baker Street! :3

* * *

 **I need.**

La constante llovizna combinada con el clima frío de Londres empezaba a causar grandes estragos en John, que despertaba de su apacible sueño temblando de frío. Le tomó menos de un minuto el darse cuenta que Sherlock no estaba en Baker Street. No se escuchaba el bello sonido del violín o el ajetreo constante de sus típicos experimentos. Todo era solo silencio y paz…

Se acurrucó mas entre la masa irreconocible de sábanas enredadas, no quería despegarse de su cómoda cama y enfrentarse al infernal frío y la cruel realidad de un día completamente solo en el departamento. Quería dejarse vencer por el sueño, cerrar los ojos y despertar hasta que Sherlock regresara, pero nada de eso sucedió, no cuando sus pensamientos estaban ocupados rememorando la última semana en compañía del único detective consultor en el mundo.

John lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. No era necesario ser un detective consultor para darse cuenta que Sherlock lo ignoraba descaradamente. Y todo se debía a ese estúpido beso. ¿Quién diablos te roba un beso a mitad de la noche y después te ignora? El sólo recordarlo lo ponía furioso. Aunque parte de todo este embrollo también se debía a su error. Se arrepentía frecuentemente el haber fingido dormir, pero el miedo lo embargó por completo al sentir los apetecibles labios de su mejor amigo contra los suyos, escuchar la dulce voz de barítono de Sherlock susurrarle un "te quiero". El miedo fue el causante de su error. Porque no sabía qué hacer. ¿Que debía decir? Todo fue tan rápido que por un instante pensó que se trataba de un sueño. Tal vez, solo tal vez… hubiera abierto los ojos y regresado el beso con más intensidad y pasión, debió decirle a Sherlock lo mucho que lo amaba y que ese sentimiento se apoderó de él desde el primer día que lo conoció y admiró el color imposible de sus ojos, que lo seguiría amando hasta el día de su muerte.

Pero nada de eso sucedió y la calamidad se apoderó de Baker Street. A la mañana siguiente del beso Sherlock pasó de largo y lo ignoró por completo como si el beso nunca hubiera existido y por una milésima de segundo John pensó que tal vez era así… si no fuera porque todavía podía sentir el tacto de los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos.

Debajo de las sábanas llevó su mano hasta sus labios y con la punta de sus dedos los acarició sutilmente, deseaba sentir de nuevo los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos. En un ataque de coraje arremetió contra las sábanas y almohadas, gritando improperios. Decidiendo que ya era hora de levantarse caminó con pasos perezosos por las escaleras y llegó directamente hasta la cocina, pateando los cacharros que se encontraban en el suelo; al saber que eran de Sherlock le causaba gran satisfacción.

El silencio que reinaba en el departamento se extinguió debido al fuerte silbido que emergía de la tetera y el tintineo que causaban las tazas y cubiertos al chocar entre ellos. John empezó su mañana como cualquier otra preparando siempre dos tazas de té con su respectivo pan tostado, ya era una costumbre, no importaba el hecho de que Sherlock no estuviera, el té siempre estaba preparado para él. Pero algo acomplejaba a John, era un sutil cambio en el ambiente que lo hacía sentir observado y difícilmente podía quitarse esa sensación de paranoia de su cuerpo. Observó todo a su alrededor, tal vez se había equivocado y Sherlock estaba en casa… Pero lo descartó de inmediato al observar el perchero y no encontrar su característico abrigo. Tenía la tentación de llamar a Mycroft y preguntarle si había colocado de nueva cuenta las cámaras en el departamento pero sabía que era imposible, no se atrevería después de haber sido fervientemente amenazado.

Decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y preocuparse por saber el paradero de Sherlock, el muy insensible no había dejado ni siquiera un mensaje de donde estaría. Se sentó en su sillón y se dedicó a terminar su desayuno, entonces lo vio, estaba allí frente a él; era raro encontrarlo en la mesa de centro y tal vez estaba volviéndose igual de paranoico que Sherlock pero pensó que lo observaba…El estúpido cráneo tenia la vista dirigida hacia él, era tan extraño.

John volteó hacia los lados y después no reparó en soltar un golpe hacia al cráneo que cayó rodando hacia la alfombra, lo odiaba. Nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, para él sólo era un objeto decorativo para la chimenea y solo eso. A veces la Sra. Hudson le contaba a John las veces que había visto a Sherlock conversar horas enteras con el estúpido cráneo, claro, esto era antes de que John existiera en la vida de Sherlock. Él nunca había observado tal acto desde que vivía con él.

Pero todo cambió después del beso, Sherlock tomaba la calavera y la paseaba por toda la sala conversando sutilmente con ella, a veces soltaba sonoras carcajadas y le repetía "No Trevor, eso no es correcto" mientras el detective le lanzaba miradas indescifrables a un John desconcertado.

John mentiría si negaba que estaba celoso del estúpido cráneo, deseaba tomarlo y aventarlo por la ventana para que desapareciera para siempre y la atención de Sherlock volviera solo a él, ¿para que quería conversar con un estúpido cráneo si lo tenía a él? Lo observó tirado en la alfombra en una posición cómica y ridícula, lo tomó y miró entre sus manos, detenidamente. No tenía nada en especial, aunque había algo que deseaba intentar.

—Hey… ¿Trevor...? — lo llamó, aunque no estaba seguro de si ese era su nombre. Lo giró lentamente entre sus manos mirando las cuencas vacías donde antes se localizaban los ojos —. ¿Sabes donde está Sherlock…?

Definitivamente un poco de la locura de Sherlock se había impregnado en John. Él sabía que era algo estúpido, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento.

—No lo sabes… creí que sabías todo de él. Dime, ¿crees que debería enviarle un mensaje? — miró directamente el cráneo y lo depositó en la mesa de centro —. ¿Crees… crees que si le digo que lo amo regrese de inmediato?

John tomó su celular dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje, quería decirle tantas cosas…y ninguna de ellas sabía como expresarla. Tecleó lentamente solo una pregunta "¿Dónde estás?", esperando una de esas respuestas inesperadas y sarcásticas de Sherlock, pero nunca llegó. La desesperación y la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado lo embriagaban de melancolía, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Tecleó un nuevo mensaje: "¿Estás bien? ¡Sherlock! ¿Donde estas?" pero fue ignorado nuevamente. Miró a Trevor fijamente y sin pensarlo tecleó un nuevo mensaje.

"Te necesito"

El mensaje era tan corto y al mismo tiempo guardaba un gran significado. Lo necesitaba, era obvio que lo hacía, ya había probado una vida sin Sherlock a su lado y fue peor que la misma muerte, le dolía ser ignorado, le dolía no tenerlo cerca y sobre todo se preocupaba en momentos en los que se desaparecía sin decir ni una sola palabra, tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo. Se acomodó lo más que pudo en su pequeño sillón cubriéndose con sus propios brazos para mitigar el frío que empezaba a calar en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Pasaron los minutos e incluso las horas y la respuesta nunca llegó. John se sentía decepcionado y empezaba a sospechar que aquella noche del beso sólo había sido un hermoso sueño. Había cometido un grave error dejando escapar su única oportunidad con Sherlock.

Observó nuevamente a Trevor que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, completamente inmutable a los cambios de humor de John. Ahora él entendía por qué Sherlock conversaba con frecuencia con el cráneo, era agradable y curioso, te hacía sentir que realmente te escuchaba.

—Trevor si me ayudas a conquistar a tu dueño, te prometo no arrojarte por la ventana…— susurró John mientras el sueño lo vencía llevándolo a la inconsciencia

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos de color imposible que lo llevaban a su perdición. Allí estaba Sherlock sentado frente a él, con su pijama puesta y conversando con su querido Trevor. No cabía duda que el cráneo era un traidor, deseaba nuevamente lanzarlo por la ventana. Pero todos los pensamientos de venganza desaparecieron de su cabeza al ver la mirada indescifrable de su compañero. Se sentía avergonzado después de una semana completa, esos ojos únicos se posaban de nuevo en él, deseaba decirle tantas cosas y este era el momento…

—¡Sherlo…

—Estaba conversando con Trevor John. — Interrumpió Sherlock. John le lanzó una mirada incrédula y después observó a Trevor en las manos de su dueño. La envidia lo corroía —. Dice que tiene un secreto que contarme.

Los ojos de John se llenaron de asombro, ¿cómo era posible que él lo supiera?, realmente era imposible, era tan obvio. Sherlock se levantó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba en cada movimiento y se dirigió a la chimenea, colocando el cráneo en la misma posición de siempre. La atención volvió por completo a John que se sentía azorado por la mirada cargada de sentimientos.

El tiempo se detuvo o avanzo más deprisa, nunca lo sabría, pero la distancia se perdió entre los dos. No había necesidad de pronunciar palabras, se amaban y lo sabían, sus labios se juntaron en besos desesperados y apasionados. Era perfecto, era único. Ahora ninguno de los dos estaba dormido o experimentando, esto era real. Nadie cometería ningún error, no de nuevo. Entre besos, caricias y susurros se podía escuchar la voz de Sherlock pregonando un: "Yo también te necesito John"

La felicidad los extasiaba a ambos y después de todo John se dio cuenta que Trevor se había salvado de una fea caída.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :3


End file.
